


Hoán Đổi

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Love, Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Hoán Đổi

Vừa đi vừa ngoái lại, phải đến khi cánh cửa gần như khép lại, anh mới loáng thoáng nghe tiếng Stark kêu lên bên phía kia của cánh cửa:

"Nhớ đừng gặp Pepper dưới bất kỳ hình thức nào trong thời gian này!"

Câu hỏi gần như là bật ra khỏi môi Steve, mà không cần anh suy tư gì nhiều:

"Vì sao?"

"Vì… chúng tôi cần có quyền riêng tư chứ?"

"Riêng tư à?" - Steve lặp lại, với tông giọng ở mức cao hơn bình thường, nhưng xem chừng Tony không hề nhận ra:

"Tôn trọng quyền cá nhân của nhau đi, anh cũng có thể yêu cầu tôi một việc, đảm bảo sự riêng tư cho nhau. Cũng công bằng chứ?!"

"Vậy thì.. không được vào căn phòng nhỏ trong phòng ngủ của tôi!" 

Tony đưa tay qua khe cửa, bắt tay Steve:

"Hứa rồi đấy nhé?!"

***  
Steve vươn vai dậy, định bước xuống giường, thì nhận ra bản thân đang ở một không gian khác lạ. Anh sững người trong giây lát, trước khi tấm gương đối diện phản xạ lại một gương mặt không quá xa lạ, nhưng không thuộc về anh. Bộ râu cắt tỉa ngay ngắn, đôi con ngươi màu nâu còn ngập nước, mái tóc nâu loà xoà trước trán. Anh thở dài.

Anh và Tony chính thức đổi thân xác cho nhau được mười hai tiếng rồi. Dù khoảng thời gian đó không ngắn, nhưng cũng không đủ cho anh quen với cơ thể này.

Anh nuốt nước bọt, vén chiếc áo thun khỏi cổ, và ngắm nhìn cơ thể nhỏ bé qua tấm gương trong phòng. Làn da bánh mật, những thớ cơ bắp không quá nổi trội, nhưng vẫn hiện hữu rõ ràng trước mắt anh, Steve đưa tay lướt nhẹ qua xương quai xanh, rồi ngón tay anh chạm dọc theo cơ bụng của gã.

Ôi Chúa ơi! - Steve gầm gừ qua kẽ răng. 

***  
Tony tỉnh dậy khi đồng hồ báo thức vang lên từ rất sớm, gã gần như quên mất rằng Đội trưởng luôn có xu hướng "ngược đãi" bản thân bằng việc dậy rất sớm. 

Tối qua, gã đã không kìm nén được sự hâm mộ, lẫn chút ganh tỵ khi ngắm nhìn cơ bắp của anh. Sau đó, bằng chút lém lỉnh còn sót lại trong tâm thức, Tony cũng không quên làm vài động tác ngớ ngẩn trong thân xác anh và chụp hình lại để lưu trữ.

Khi gã đưa mắt xuống phía dưới cơ bụng của anh, Tony thề rằng, đó là một sai lầm lớn trong cuộc đời mình. Gã gần như đã không thể thôi nghĩ về thứ đó, về việc đó, về tất cả những thứ khuất sau lớp quần áo cổ lỗ xỉ của anh.

Và cái giá phải trả là gã đã mất ngủ cả đêm, nhưng Tony thề rằng là do bản thân không quen giường, chứ không phải vì bất cứ thứ gì khác, như mùi hương hay cơ bắp của anh.

Họ gặp nhau ở nhà bếp, và cả hai cố nặn ra nụ cười tròn trĩnh trong thân xác đối phương:

"Ngày lành!"

"Buổi sáng tốt lành!"

Nhưng với đặc tính của một quân nhân, Steve nhanh chóng nhận ra đôi mắt xanh không nhìn thẳng vào mình, môi gã hơi trễ xuống và hai bàn tay gã đang siết chặt bên hông. Anh mỉm cười:

"Xem ra chúng ta cần nói chuyện."

Và khi ấy Tony mới đưa mắt nhìn lại thân thể mình trong tay Steve - Mái tóc chải bảy ba nghiêm chỉnh, quần áo từ màu sắc đến kiểu dáng đều không thể nào chấp nhận và bộ râu cắt tỉa của gã cũng bị cạo sạch!!

"Tôi cũng tin là vậy!" - Bỏ qua những vướng mắc của mình, gã rít qua kẽ răng, đáp.

Không quá khó cho họ để có một không gian riêng, cả đội Avengers đều bận việc và ra ngoài từ hôm kia.

Tony trong thân xác Steve gần như là đập gãy cái bàn, và hét:

"Sao anh có thể làm thế với bộ râu của tôi hả?"

"Tôi hay có thói quen xoa cằm, bộ râu của anh thì khá phiền hà cho cử chỉ ấy."

"Vậy đây là lỗi của tôi à?" - Gã nhướng mày, nhưng qua thân xác của Steve, điều đó trông dữ tợn nhiều hơn là khiêu khích. - "Muốn đánh nhau không, Đội trưởng?"

"Trong thân xác của tôi, nhưng kỹ năng không có thì kết quả cũng chỉ vậy thôi." - Steve mỉm cười. - "Hơn nữa, nếu đánh vào gương mặt điển trai này, tức là anh đang tự đánh mình đấy, Tony ạ."

"Anh vừa.. nhắc đến điển trai á?" - Tony tròn mắt. - "Cho tôi xin, hãy dùng đẹp trai, được chứ? Thời nào rồi mà còn vậy, đúng là ông già lỗi thời."

"... Đánh một trận đi!"

Kết quả trận đấu gần như là có thể biết trước, nhưng Steve không hề nhận ra vành tai đỏ ửng của Tony dưới mái tóc ấy. Còn Tony không hề nhận ra, Steve đều cố né tránh những cú đánh vào mặt hoặc ngực của Tony, vì suy cho cùng, anh có nhiều mối lo lắng hơn gã.

Và họ đâu hay, những cú đấm không mang hận thù hay căm tức, chỉ khiến họ gần nhau hơn bao giờ hết mà thôi.

Steve và Tony nằm ngã lưng ra sàn tập nghỉ ngơi. 

"Tôi không biết chuyện này sẽ đi tới đâu nữa." 

"Tin tôi đi, mắc kẹt trong cái thân xác của anh cũng chẳng dễ chịu gì đâu." - Tony dè bĩu. - "Vừa cao, vừa to, tay chân lại vụng về, lắp ráp có ít linh kiện làm mãi cũng không xong."

"Vậy chắc tôi thấy ổn? Vừa lùn, vừa-"

"Đánh tiếp một trận đị Rogers! Tôi phải băm nát anh ra!"

"Nè nè, đây là thân xác của-"

Đó là một trận chiến không có kết thúc, nhưng vẫn có những chuẩn mực cơ bản được đề ra để mọi việc không trở nên quá rối rắm sau đó.

***

Steve chưa bao giờ biết được rằng, Tony thì ra cũng rất được yêu thích. Chỉ với vài vòng chạy dạo quanh, là anh đã nhận được rất nhiều lời chào hỏi, những cái ôm vội, và những nhành hoa.

"Cho ngài Stark, cảm ơn ngài vì món quà lần trước, tụi con thích lắm!" - Đứa trẻ cười tươi rói, bàn tay non nớt cẩn thận nâng bông hoa cúc trắng như một báu vật.

"Ừ cảm ơn nhóc, con thích là được rồi." - Steve xoa đầu đứa bé, đáp.

Anh hay chê gã là đứa con nít không lớn, thiếu chín chắn, nhưng Tony luôn có một mặt khác, một phần luôn ẩn sâu khiến người khác yêu mến mà không thể chối từ.

Tiếng điện thoại reo lên, cắt ngang nụ cười của Steve, anh lúng túng rút nó ra khỏi túi và trả lời một cách nhanh chóng mà không nhìn rõ tên người gọi tới:

"Tony? Sao anh không tới, mấy ngày rồi đấy?"

"Pepper?" - Steve nhíu mày, đầu thoáng qua hai chữ 'riêng tư' của gã và cô.

Trong khi Steve đang phân vân giữa việc cúp ngang điện thoại, hay tiếp tục nghe, thì đầu dây bên kia Pepper đã nhanh chóng tiếp lời:

"Anh phải nhanh lên chứ, sắp tới lễ tình nhân rồi, anh còn định kéo dài tới bao giờ?"

Pepper? Lễ tình nhân? Cả hai thật sự là một đôi? 

Cái suy nghĩ ấy cứ cuốn lấy anh, nhấn chìm anh vào trong mớ suy nghĩ hỗn loạn và khiến anh chậm chạp trong câu độc thoại của Pep.

Thế nhưng, bây giờ anh là "Tony", nếu anh.. nói chia tay với cô, thì chuyện sẽ thế nào? Liệu rằng-

Cái suy nghĩ tăm tối ấy len lỏi trong từng tế bào não của anh, lại nhanh chóng bị dập tắt bởi trái tim si dại.

Bởi lẽ, dù có thế nào đi nữa, Tony xứng đáng có được hạnh phúc. Dẫu hạnh phúc ấy được xây dựng trên nỗi đau của anh. Hạnh phúc của Tony, là điều quý giá nhất, luôn là như vậy, vì anh yêu gã, yêu đến nhường nào.

"Mau tới đây ngay, em sẽ hướng dẫn anh làm lại chiếc bánh. Với công thức gia truyền em vừa xin từ bà ngoại, thì kế hoạch tỏ tình của anh với chàng trai ấy vào ngày Valentine đảm bảo thành công!!"

Câu nói cuối của cô chính thức khiến Steve phải suy nghĩ lại về thỏa thuận của anh và Tony.

Tony và Pep không phải là một cặp, và có vẻ Tony cũng thích đàn ông. Và điều quan trọng là anh cần tìm hiểu xem đó là ai. Dù sao cả hai cũng chưa thành đôi thì anh vẫn có cơ hội. Cạnh tranh công bằng mà?!

***  
Tính tò mò sẽ giết chết con mèo.

Ai đó đã nói thế, nhưng chắc chắn không phải Tony Stark. 

Cái cánh cửa nhỏ khuất sau giá sách của anh luôn là điểm chú tâm đặc biệt của gã. Không dưới bảy lần Steve bắt gặp Tony nhìn chăm chú cánh cửa ấy một cách tò mò lẫn hiếu kỳ. Anh biết Tony có kha khá cách để đột nhập vào đó mà không để lại chút dấu vết gì, nhưng đó là khi gã thực sự chấp nhận bỏ qua rào cản của lý trí. Thế nhưng, khi ở trong nhân dạng của Steve, cái mặc cảm tội lỗi ấy gần như không còn ảnh hưởng tới gã, bởi suy cho cùng đây cũng là "Steve" tự bước vào phòng của mình thôi mà?

Gã đưa tay chạm vào nắm cửa và bước vào.

***

"Ơn Chúa, anh tới rồi, mau vào đi!" - Pepper mở cửa cho anh với vẻ vội vã. - "Mặc vào, em có cuộc họp lúc năm giờ, chúng ta có tầm ba tiếng. Mà râu của anh sao thế kia?"

Steve lúng túng tròng vào cơ thể tạp dề.

"Anh chỉ muốn thay đổi một tý. Hôm nay chúng ta nấu món gì?"

"Anh đùa với em à? Tất nhiên là bánh Chocolate cho ngày Valentine rồi!" - Cô nhanh nhẹn chất đồ khỏi túi, toàn là nguyên liệu làm bánh.

"Nhiều nguyên liệu vậy?" - Steve ước lượng bấy nhiêu có thể làm bảy, hoặc tám cái bánh.

"Em cá là một nửa đống nguyên liệu này đều sẽ không ăn được đâu." - Cô giơ vài bức ảnh trong tay, minh chứng cho sự thất bại của người nấu. - "Lần trước cũng thế thôi."

Steve bày ra vẻ ủ rũ:

"Em chắc anh có thể làm được chứ?"

"Sẽ ổn thôi, anh là thiên tài mà!"

"Em chắc người ấy sẽ nhận chứ?" - Steve có thể cảm nhận tim mình đang đập, mãnh liệt và dữ dội, anh muốn biết, người ấy là ai. - "Anh làm có vẻ tệ mà."

"Hẳn là sẽ nhận, suy cho cùng thì Đội trưởng cũng có vẻ thích anh mà. Cái hai người cần chỉ là một cơ hội thôi. Hôm ấy, anh chỉ cần tặng và tỏ tình, thế là xong. Sao thế, anh mà cũng có lúc mất tự tin thế à?" - Pepper đưa khay trứng cho anh - "Đập đi nào! Vì Steve của anh!"

Hôm đó, Pepper chỉ thấy Tony cứ cười suốt, cô chỉ biết lắc đầu. Những kẻ yêu nhau, tư duy lạ lùng làm sao.

***  
Cánh cửa phòng bật mở, nơi ánh sáng từ cửa sổ tràn vào làm bật lên những bức tranh.

Đôi mắt Tony không hiểu sao lại nhoè đi, nhưng trong sự mơ hồ ấy, gã vẫn nhận ra rõ ràng, những bức tranh kia đều chỉ vẽ một người với muôn ngàn sắc thái, với muôn ngàn tình cảm.

Là gã, vẫn luôn là gã. Dù ở dáng hình nào, là Stark, hay là IronMan, Steve vẫn luôn dõi theo gã, chưa hề rời đi.

Cả nụ cười, lẫn nước mắt, cả cay đắng, lẫn ngọt bùi, cả mồ hôi, lẫn máu đỏ. Steve đều trân trọng, đều ở bên gã.. và anh sẽ sớm biết, gã cũng yêu anh, nhiều như anh đã yêu.

Khi hai con tim chung nhịp đập, đó là hạnh phúc. 

***

"Họ sẽ trở lại thân xác của mình chứ?" - Pepper hỏi.

"Sẽ thôi, vì suy cho cùng, hoán đổi thân xác chỉ là cơ hội để họ tới với nhau mà thôi." - Thor nốc một cốc bia, rồi thở ra sung sướng. - "Chỉ cần hôn nhau là xong chuyện, truyền thuyết dân tộc tôi là vậy đấy."

"Ồ, nụ hôn phá giải lời nguyền ngày Valentine cơ đấy!" - Clint bật cười. - "Mà ai là hoàng tử, ai là công chúa vậy? Cá mười đô là lon sắt nằm dưới."

"Anh nhàm chán quá đấy!" - Natasha ngăn cản màn điên rồ của Clint bằng một cú bẻ tay anh chàng. - "Trên dưới gì cũng được, bên nhau là ổn."

"Đúng vậy, bên nhau là tốt nhất!" - Thor gật đầu. - "Ngày nào cũng ngọt ngào với nhau mà không chịu vào phòng, làm mắt tôi muốn đui mù luôn."

"Điều đáng hận nhất là không chịu thừa nhận!" - Clint tiếp tục bon chen góp lời.

"Mau nhìn kìa!" - Pepper kêu lên, tay cô chỉ vào màn hình lớn trong phòng. Nơi đang phát trực tiếp nụ hôn của hai anh chàng to xác, lại vụng về trong tình cảm.- "Hôn rồi kìa!!"

"Cuối cùng.." - Mọi người trong phòng đều mỉm cười vui sướng.

Cuối cùng cũng vẹn tròn hạnh phúc, và trang kế tiếp của chuyện tình này, hẳn là "bên nhau dài lâu".

_____________

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
